Ultimate Adversaries
Ultimate Adversaries, to podręcznik (w wersji Revised) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2004 roku i jego autorami są Eric Cagle, Michelle Lyons, Michael Mikaelian, Steve Miller, Owen K. C. Stephens i Wil Upchurch. ''Zawartość: *Introduction *Chapter 1 - Villains **Individual Villains ***Aach Een ***Aran Cho ***Beel Acton ***Bossk ***C-3PX ***Deel De ***Doln Tok ***Ereen Agar ***Eshin Worr ***Granakk ***Iris Snow ***Judge Keedo ***Kant ***Keeth Anak ***Kelna Toodo ***Kurgan Dala ***Larith De ***Malia ***Menugg ***Nib Maroon ***Odon Anak ***Oolak Goyl ***Ra Katana (Kayala Ravein) ***Rava Teb'lya ***Riggs Ashar ***Set Harth ***Sevv Sunb ***Tar Monevv ***Teezyk ***Ter-Idi ***Tsserk ***Victor Jun ***Vurrha Chur ***Womwa ***Yith Ganar ***Z2-1B ***Zarando Vykas ***Zardra Vykas ***Zethe Raskin **Generic Organizations ***Mercenary Company ****Mercenary Sniper ****Mercenary Scout ****Mercenary Demolition Expert ****Mercenary Pilot ****Mercenary Medic ***Organized Crime Syndicate ****Lackey ****Lieutenant ***Planetary Security Force ****Enforcement Officer ****Detective ****Special Tactics Officers ***Primitive Culture ****Primitive Hunter ****Primitive Warrior ****Primitive Shaman ****Primitive Elder ***Private Security Force ****Security Guard ****Security Specialist ***Resistance Movement ****Resistance Fighter ****Resistance Saboteur ****Resistance Leader ***Swoop Gang ****Swoop Punk ****Swoop Veteran ****Swoop Gang Leader *Chapter 2 - Creatures **Individual Creatures ***Ash Angel ***Asyyyriak ***Beldon ***Blastail ***Bloodsniffer ***Bonegnawer ***Boneworm ***Capture Beast ***Claw Vine ***Cliffborer Worm ***Corellian Sand Panther ***Coruscani Ogre ***Crown of Silk ***Dinko ***Divto ***Doashim ***Dragonsnake ***Dread Weapon ***Eopie ***Fear Moss ***Fire Breather ***Fwit ***Geonosian Hydra ***Gharzr ***Gorax ***Gorgodon ***Hanadak ***Hawk-Bat ***Heliosts ***Implanter ***Ithorian Dragon ***Katarn ***Kilassin ***Kkekkrrg Rro ***K'lor'slug ***Krayt Dragon, Canyon ***Krayt Dragon, Greater ***Kowakian Monkey-Lizard ***Krakana ***Kudana ***Lylek ***Mantellian Savrip ****Mantellian Savrips - Aliens or Creature? ***Mantessan Panthac ***Mucous Salamander ***Narglatch ***Nashtah ***Nerf ***Quosit ***Radark ***Riding Lizard ***Rolk-Mangir ***Ronto ***Sand Tick ***Scree ***Sith Familiar ***Sith Warbird ***Skreev ***Slashrat ***Space Slug ***Space Slug, Giant ***Space Wraith ***Spider, Knobby White ***Spider, Rearing ***Spider, Spice ***Starweird ***Sureggi ***Thranta ***Thranta, Giant ***Voorpak ***Vornskr ***Voxyn ***Vrblther ***Watch-Beast ***Webweaver ***Woolly Veermok ***Womp Rat ***Worrt ***Ycaqt ***Ysalamiri ***Zarymok **Creature Templates ***Armored ***Carnivorous ***Domesticated ***Enlarged ***Force Using ***Highly Evolved ***Shaped ***Sithspawned *Chapter 3 - Droids **Individual Droids ***Arakyd Industries ACC-7 Assassin Droid ***Arakyd Industries ASN-Series Courier Droid ***Arakyd Industries DSK-1 "Deathstrike" Seeker Droid ***Balmorran Arms SD-6 "Hulk" Infantry Droid ***Colicoid Infiltrator Series Assassin Droid ***Commerce Guilt Dwarf Spider Droid ***Cybot Galactica HZX-1 "Immobilizer" Series Police Droid ***Sienar Intelligence Systems Mark III "Sleeper" Series Assassin Droid **Droid Vehicles ***Commerce Guild Homing Spider Droid ***Corporate Alliance Tank-Series Droid ***InterGalactic Banking Clan Hailfire-Series Droid **Droid Manufacturers *Appendix: New Rules **Combat ***Aiming ***Area Fire ***Breaching the Hull **Weapons ***Ion Cannon, Anti-Vehicle ***Merr-Sonn Model 6 "Quick-6" ***Prax Arms Protector PRP-502 Hold-Out Shooter ****Knock-Out Darts ***SoroSuub X-45 Sniper Rifle ***Thogk (Gamorrean Club) **Weapon Accessories ***Merr-Sonn Targeter Ranging Scope **Armor and Protective Gear ***Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles Camouflage Poncho ***Drearian Defense Activv1 Riot Shield ***Primitive Armor ***Primitive Shield **Equipment ***Audio Performance Inc. Sheer Silence Bubble Generator ***Corellidyne CQ-3.9x Holographic Image Disguiser ***Disguise Kit ***Meredex Atmospherics Personal Forcefield Generator ***Utility Belt ***VidGraph Peer Macrobinoculars ("Snooper Googles") **Droid Equipment ***Automatic Grip ***Digging Claws ***Extra Limb ***Stun Field ***Synchronized Weapons ***Tool/Weapon Mount, Concealed ***Tool/Weapon Mount, Stabilized **Vehicles ***Mobquet Nebulon-Q Swoop Racer **Starships ***Lone Scout-A ***Luxury 3000 Space Yacht **Skills ***Transfer Essence (Cha) **Feats ***Multidexterity ***Multiweapon Fighting ***Sith Sorcery *Appendix: Adversaries by Challenge Code ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Aach Een - dane postaci *Hound's Tooth - dane statku kosmicznego *Aran Cho - dane postaci *Beel Acton - dane postaci *Bossk - dane postaci *C-3PX - dane droida *Deel De - dane postaci *Doln Tok - dane postaci *Ereen Agar - dane postaci *Eshin Worr - dane postaci *The Rose Nebula - dane lokacji *Vurrha's Blood - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Granakk - dane postaci *Iris Snow - dane postaci *Judge Keedo - dane postaci *Kant - dane postaci *Keeth Anak - dane postaci *Kelna Toodo - dane postaci *Kurgan Dala - dane postaci *Larith De - dane postaci *Malia - dane postaci *Menugg - dane postaci *Nib Maroon - dane postaci *Odon Anak - dane postaci *Oolak Goyl - dane postaci *Ra Katana (Kayala Ravein) - dane postaci *Rava Teb'lya - dane postaci *Riggs Ashar - dane postaci *Set Harth - dane postaci *Sevv Sunb - dane postaci *Tar Monevv - dane postaci *Teezyk - dane postaci *Ter-Idi - dane postaci *Tsserk - dane postaci *Victor Jun - dane postaci *Vurrha Chur - dane postaci *Womwa - dane postaci *Yith Ganar - dane postaci *Z2-1B - dane droida *Spice Addiction *Zarando Vykas - dane postaci *Zardra Vykas - dane postaci *Zethe Raskin - dane postaci *New Template: Wraithbound *Ash Angel - dane zwierzęcia *Asyyyriak - dane zwierzęcia *Beldon - dane zwierzęcia *Blastail - dane zwierzęcia *Bloodsniffer - dane zwierzęcia *Bonegnawer - dane zwierzęcia *Boneworm - dane zwierzęcia *Capture Beast - dane zwierzęcia *Claw Vine - dane zwierzęcia *Cliffborer Worm - dane zwierzęcia *Corellian Sand Panther - dane zwierzęcia *Coruscani Ogre - dane zwierzęcia *Crown of Silk - dane zwierzęcia *Dinko - dane zwierzęcia *Divto - dane zwierzęcia *Doashim - dane zwierzęcia *Dragonsnake - dane zwierzęcia *Dread Weapon - dane zwierzęcia *Eopie - dane zwierzęcia *Fear Moss - dane zwierzęcia *Fire Breather - dane zwierzęcia *Fwit - dane zwierzęcia *Geonosian Hydra - dane zwierzęcia *Gharzr - dane zwierzęcia *Gorax - dane zwierzęcia *Gorgodon - dane zwierzęcia *Hanadak - dane zwierzęcia *Hawk-Bat - dane zwierzęcia *Heliosts - dane zwierzęcia *Implanter - dane zwierzęcia *Ithorian Dragon - dane zwierzęcia *Katarn - dane zwierzęcia *Kilassin - dane zwierzęcia *Kkekkrrg Rro - dane zwierzęcia *K'lor'slug - dane zwierzęcia *Krayt Dragon, Canyon - dane zwierzęcia *Krayt Dragon, Greater - dane zwierzęcia *Kowakian Monkey-Lizard - dane zwierzęcia (istota półinteligentna) *Krakana - dane zwierzęcia *Kudana - dane zwierzęcia *Lylek - dane zwierzęcia *Mantellian Savrip - dane zwierzęcia (istota półinteligentna) *Mantessan Panthac - dane zwierzęcia *Mucous Salamander - dane zwierzęcia *Narglatch - dane zwierzęcia *Nashtah - dane zwierzęcia *Nerf - dane zwierzęcia *Quosit - dane zwierzęcia *Radark - dane zwierzęcia *Riding Lizard - dane zwierzęcia *Rolk-Mangir - dane zwierzęcia *Ronto - dane zwierzęcia *Sand Tick - dane zwierzęcia *Scree - dane zwierzęcia *Sith Familiar - dane zwierzęcia *Sith Warbird - dane zwierzęcia *Skreev - dane zwierzęcia *Slashrat - dane zwierzęcia *Space Slug - dane zwierzęcia *Space Slug, Giant - dane zwierzęcia *Space Wraith - dane zwierzęcia *Spider, Knobby White - dane zwierzęcia *Spider, Rearing - dane zwierzęcia *Spider, Spice - dane zwierzęcia *Starweird - dane zwierzęcia *Sureggi - dane zwierzęcia *Thranta - dane zwierzęcia *Thranta, Giant - dane zwierzęcia *Voorpak - dane zwierzęcia *Vornskr - dane zwierzęcia *Voxyn - dane zwierzęcia *Vrblther - dane zwierzęcia *Watch-Beast - dane zwierzęcia *Webweaver - dane zwierzęcia *Woolly Veermok - dane zwierzęcia *Womp Rat - dane zwierzęcia *Worrt - dane zwierzęcia *Ycaqt - dane zwierzęcia *Ysalamiri - dane zwierzęcia *Zarymok - dane zwierzęcia *Table 2-1: Creature Sizes *Table 2-2: Climate Templates *Table 2-3: Armored Creature Damage Reduction *Table 2-4: Carnivorous Creature Bite Attacks *Table 2-5: Enlarged Creature Adjustments *Table 2-6: Shaped Creature Special Qualities *Table 2-7: Sithspawned Creature Special Qualities *Arakyd Industries ACC-7 Assassin Droid - dane droida *Arakyd Industries ASN-Series Courier Droid - dane droida *Arakyd Industries DSK-1 Deathstrike Droid - dane droida *Balmorran Arms SD-6 "Hulk" Battle Droid - dane droida *Colicoid Infiltrator Assassin Droid - dane droida *Commerce Guilt Dwarf Spider Droid - dane droida *Cybot Galactica HZX-1 Immobilizer Police Droid - dane droida *Sienar Intelligence Systems Mark III Sleeper Assassin Droid - dane droida *Commerce Guild Homing Spider Droid - dane droida-pojazdu *Corporate Alliance Tank-Series Droid - dane droida-pojazdu *InterGalactic Banking Clan Hailfire-Series Droid - dane droida-pojazdu *Table 3-1: Droid Manufacturers *Ion Cannon, Anti-Vehicle - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Model 6 "Quick-6" - dane broni *Prax Arms Protector PRP-502 Hold-Out Shooter - dane broni *SoroSuub X-45 Sniper Rifle - dane broni *Thogk (Gamorrean Club) - dane broni *Merr-Sonn Targeter Ranging Scope - dane wyposażenia *Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles Camouflage Poncho - dane wyposażenia *Drearian Defense Activv1 Riot Shield - dane wyposażenia *Primitive Armor - dane wyposażenia *Primitive Shield - dane wyposażenia *Audio Performance Inc. Sheer Silence Bubble Generator - dane wyposażenia *Corellidyne CQ-3.9x Holographic Image Disguiser - dane wyposażenia *Disguise Kit - dane wyposażenia *Meredex Atmospherics Personal Forcefield Generator - dane wyposażenia *Utility Belt - dane wyposażenia *VidGraph Peer Macrobinoculars - dane wyposażenia *Mobquet Nebulon-Q Swoop Racer - dane pojazdu *Lone Scout-A - dane statku kosmicznego *Luxury 3000 Space Yacht - dane statku kosmicznego ''Credits: *Designers - Eric Cagle, Michelle Lyons, Michael Mikaelian, Steve Miller, Owen K. C. Stephens, Wil Upchurch *Editor - Gary M. Sarli *Lucas Licensing Editor - Sue Rostoni, Michelle Vuckovich *Managing Editor - Gwendolyn F. M. Kestrel *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Development Manager - Andrew Finch *Director Of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Art Director - Robert Raper *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris *Cover Illustrator - Tommy Lee Edwards *Image Technician - Jay Sakamoto *Graphic Production Specialist - Angelika Lokotz *Production Managers - Chas Delong, Josh Fischer *Original Graphic Designer - Abigail Fein ''Online dodatki: *Clear and Present Dangers Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)